Revealing Truth
by Karree Elaine
Summary: "I honestly believe this can't get any more complicated." Well, what did Renard know! It felt like yesterday and yet it felt like a lifetime ago when Adalind had walked into the precinct that day pregnant with his son. Still when she told Nick that she loved him, it had most definitely gotten more complicated!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't like my Nadalind lying, so I've had a hard time finding inspiration with what's canon. Everyone needs to come clean! Nick has no excuse, Grimmwriters, and don't give me 'We swore not to tell anyone not in the room'. That should not include the mother of your child and someone you've been having a relationship with. I'm happy at least Adalind broached the subject of her Hexenbiest :).

Revealing Truth

Chapter 1 Nick

He lay awake for two hours after Adalind fell asleep, even though he hadn't had much sleep in several days. There was a strained tension between them ever since Germany and the lies Nick had told her when he finally decided to go home. Those lies might have been for her protection, but that didn't make them any easier to say. Adalind hadn't pressed him as Juliette would have done. She had seemed preoccupied with fears that her Hexenbiest could return, which reflected his own concerns the morning after they had slept together. Just hearing her say she thought he might kill her, brought some reality to their crazy situation. No, Nick couldn't have killed Adalind, the mother of his child, still could he say the same thing for her? What _would_ she be capable of? Juliette had been capable of too many horrendous things once she began to turn. Taking a deep breath, Nick knew that Adalind had not once done something as gruesome as luring his mother to her death. She wasn't even the same person or Hexenbiest, that had tried to kill his aunt and Hank. Nick wrestled his indecisive feelings, all the while he couldn't deny his attraction.

Yeah, that night had been a mistake and not because he didn't desire her, but because he didn't know how he really felt about her. How was one supposed to feel about your greatest enemy becoming the mother of your child then falling in love with you? Nick cared for Adalind, but did he love her? He sighed for the third time. Looking over at her sleeping he had to admire her ethereal beauty and, if he didn't know better, he'd already be gone, but Nick did know better. There were so many terrible things she had done, but then he had done some nasty things to her as well. Glancing over at Kelly, Nick acknowledged to himself that no matter the situation, if anyone ever took his son from him they would pay. He had done that to Adalind, took her baby. So Renard told him to do it, so what?! At the time it had seemed so right, for the safety of Diana. Knowing Adalind now, as never before, and seeing what a wonderful mother she was, Nick knew that had been the worst decision.

It was amazing that she could love him after that, he accepted humbly. His eyes were drawn to her again as she slept and he wished, once more, that there wasn't so much hate from the past coming between them. Wished they hadn't tried to destroy each other and that Juliette hadn't been caught in the middle. That was it, Nick knew. That's what made it so hard to move on with Adalind. He kept blaming her, but really, he was the guilty one. Guilty of taking Diana and fueling Adalind's revenge. Guilty of wanting his Grimm powers back, making Juliette a hexenbiest in the process. Guilty of his mother's death because he let her take Diana in the first place. Nick was responsible for all of it. How could he screw this up now, he wondered. He continued to rehash these tumultuous thoughts till he couldn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

"Have you been alright?" Hank asked and Nick looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Whenever we haven't been absorbed with a wrestler putting on some Wesen face mask or the ceremony to remove that mask, you've been brooding."

"It's nothing," Nick deflected.

Hank cocked an eyebrow, then replied, "Yeah, I'm not buying it. When you decide to unload, you just let me know."

Just then they received a call about a mauled body in Washington Park. "On our way," Hank responded. Turning to Nick, he said, "Better call Monroe. This one sounds Wesen. Reporting officer said the body looked like it was attacked by a wild animal."

Monroe was a good idea and not just for the case, Nick realized. If anyone could understand why he was battling himself so hard over his relationship with Adalind, it was Monroe. After all Monroe had an idea just how complicated their situation had become.

An hour and a half later, the three of them stood over the third body discovered in the same mangled condition. Monroe shook his head. "This all looks Wesen. The neck, the amount of blood and the method." Sudden comprehension of a sort dawned on his face. "Last night was a full moon, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Hank responded.

"What does that have to do with this?" Nick inquired.

"There's a disease among Blutbaden that can affect us like Rabies on the full moon. It's the basis of the werewolf legend. Anyway, the disease was pretty much eradicated with the invention of a vaccine by a Wesen physician. That's why you don't see this more often," Monroe detailed.

"Why do you think it started again?" Nick asked uneasy because a rabid Blutbad sounded like a terror. Even if it was because of a disease, they couldn't let this go on. There was a reason people used to put down rabid dogs.

"Well, there's been some data a guy named Wakefield found that said vaccines in infants and children can cause autism. Then there are certain religions that are against vaccination of any form. Many parents aren't vaccinating anymore because of these reasons," Monroe expounded shaking his head as he looked down at the woman laying dead at their feet. "A teenage boy going through puberty has enough to deal with without Lycanthropia."

"You think this is a teen?" Nick asked incredulously. How could they kill someone who was really just a child.

"No, but once there's an incubated version of the disease, it becomes more virulent. It might be one of his parents," Monroe supplied sadly.

"Alright, let's get to the shop and see what Rosalee knows," Nick suggested. Then turning to Monroe he requested, "Can I ride with you? There's something I need to discuss with you." Out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw Hank shrug and walk off to his car. It wasn't like Nick couldn't talk with Hank, but he had already shared some of this dilemma with Monroe and Hank obviously had some bad history with Adalind so how objective could he be? Hell, Nick wasn't anywhere near objective himself. At least Monroe usually tried to be nonjudgmental.

As they pulled away from the curb, Nick found it wasn't so easy to begin. "So," Monroe prompted. When Nick didn't speak, Monroe tried again, "What is it, buddy? You seem pensive about something. I mean, besides the three shredded bodies in the park."

"Adalind told me she loved me before we slept together that night," Nick blurted out. Monroe had both eyebrows raised as he stole a quick glance at Nick. Nick felt the pressure of that look and turned away towards the window. Monroe had already asked the question, that Nick couldn't get out of his mind, back in Germany. Nick no more had an answer for him now than the last time he asked. Luckily, Monroe didn't inquire again. "The part that's been getting to me is she hasn't once put pressure on me to return her feelings. It's like she believes she could never expect that and, moreover, when I returned from our trip, Adalind voiced the same fear you and I discussed that afternoon in the car. What if her Hexenbiest returns? Will she change back to her old self?" It finally just spilled out of Nick as if something was boiling over.

"It really does sound like a different person living with you, than the one who was your enemy for so long," Monroe observed.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Nick stated. Monroe threw him a shocked look and he quickly continued, "Not that I think she's going to hex me or anything. No, what I mean is she began to change before the suppressant. Trust me, I've been over this again and again. That's what happens when you can't sleep."

Shaking his head with a sigh, Monroe replied, "Man, you _are_ in a difficult place. Sounds like you're knee deep in a relationship with her and not just a co-parenting one. A very complicated, messy one."

"Then the first thing I told her when I returned home was lies. I know why I couldn't tell her about what we found in Germany, but I don't want that 'complicated, messy' relationship to be based on anything but the truth," Nick blew out a long breath of frustration. How come this wasn't working? For all his value to Nick, unloading to Monroe just wasn't bringing the relief Nick was seeking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not sure what the writers have planned, but let's face it, Adalind would be an asset to the gang. She's proven useful before, but it's that trust issue. And I'm not talking about being helpful in this Renard storyline or even because of her returning powers. Adalind's knowledgeable. Better to use her than exclude her!

Chapter 2

Driving home that night, Nick was uneasy. This would be the second night of the full moon and they had no further leads other than a probable outbreak of 'Lycanthropia'. Who was infected? How many Blutbaden were affected by the disease? The ramifications of this had put all of them a little on edge. Monroe had grown more unsettled when their research at the shop revealed little to nothing in the form of an answer. Elimination of the infected host seemed the only solution, usually with a silver bullet. If the situation wasn't so real, Nick thought, one might think of the old Wolf Man cult classic horror films, but there was nothing cheesy about those three dead bodies. It was more than a little disturbing to think Monroe had the potential to catch this disease, and the only cure Nick had would be to shoot his best friend.

Pulling into the garage at the paint factory, Nick ran frustrated fingers through his hair. Coming home had recently become a mixed bag and the worries of this case weighed him down even further. Nick longed for their happy evenings in comfortable companionship before her declaration, before Germany, before the lies. Still, Nick needed to stop kidding himself. This was inevitable, not Adalind falling in love with him or the night they spent together, but the possibility of her powers returning and him having to keep some things from her. He had had to keep things from Juliette. Swallowing his bitterness, Nick acknowledged that hadn't gone so well. Still look what happened when Juliette came to know the whole truth. She conspired with his group to take Diana, became a victim not once but twice to the repercussions of Adalind's revenge, and eventually died being revived and reconditioned into that cold calculating person who stared back at him from across HW's desk. He shook his head. It wasn't fully Adalind's fault and it wasn't fully his fault. Juliette made decisions as well. She tried to force him to kill Monroe. No one made her torch the trailer or collaborate with the royals to murder his mother.

No wonder letting go with Adalind felt impossible. Juliette's actions and betrayal of that kind made trust a very elusive thing. That was really the elephant in the room every time Nick walked into the loft. Could he trust Adalind enough to love her? His feelings wanted to say yes, but his mind couldn't. How could Adalind love him? How could she trust him that much after everything? And yet she did. Even before Kelly's birth, somehow Adalind had found the courage to submit herself to him, trust him, and even help him catch Kenneth. Time after time, Adalind had chosen peace with Nick from that moment she committed herself to his protection at the precinct, until she presented him with the final olive branch of her heart. In that moment, with that comprehension, a peace about their future allowed Nick to take a couple of easy breaths as he rode the elevator up to the loft.

* * *

"So Monroe thinks it's an outbreak of Lycanthropia? I thought that disease was wiped out like smallpox was after that doctor developed a vaccine?" Adalind inquired. Once again, she amazed him with her level of knowledge. It wasn't hard to imagine what made her a good lawyer, Nick thought with a sneaking smile. "The old remedies were kind of brutal and always included silver," she observed in between bites of her pasta. Adalind had outdone herself again with the dinner. Her Pasta Carbonara had big bites of rigatoni noddles mixed with bacon and green onions all swimming in a delicate egg and cream sauce. Nick would have had to watch his weight if it weren't for the Wesen in Portland keeping him on his toes, not to mention his extracurricular activities with BC.

Adalind suddenly dropped her fork loudly on her ceramic plate. "Maybe that's it," she stated cryptically.

"What?!" Nick was alarmed.

"The answer to this outbreak," she continued but he didn't follow. With something like excitement, she started again, "Colloidal Silver. Yes, maybe in an injection or a tranquilizer dart so you could administer it without getting close."

"What are you saying? Are you saying there's such a thing as injectable silver?" He could have kissed her, Nick thought then realized what a can of worms that would have opened up in their current predicament. He really needed to settle his yet labile feelings once and for all before he did something stupid like sending her such mixed messages. However, at that very second he couldn't seem to find any resentment towards her. She might have just bailed him out in a case for the second time in the last several months. There was one very lucky man out there who owed his life to Adalind's knowledge of ancient pagan rituals when that Folcrey tried to make him the final sacrifice in a rain ritual.

"And the good news is because silver is a heavy metal, the body doesn't eliminate it easily, so accumulated doses can prevent reoccurrence," she said emphatically.

"Wow. How do you know these things?" Nick knew he had open admiration on his face when she blushed slightly, but he really couldn't care at this point.

After a couple of charged moments, Adalind finally found her voice to say, "There are actually cases of heavy metal poisoning, where the victims were slowly killed by someone close to them. Those metals accumulate to a toxic level in the body over time. Now, of course, silver is not nearly as deadly as say copper, and I'm not suggesting that much Colloidal Silver." He smiled again. She looked away saying, "I did tell you Hexenbiests find the freaky fascinating, you know."

Nick was saved from replying by his phone going off. "Burkhardt," he answered. "Yeah, on my way," he finished the call then turned to her, "More bodies in that same condition. Can you run your ideas by Rosalee? Since Kelly's asleep, you'll have to stay here." She nodded with a small smile rising to follow him. Nick turned back to her after throwing up the elevator door. "Thanks," he said pulling her into a hug. Drawing back without releasing her, Nick couldn't break their eye contact. Leave Burkhardt, he ordered himself. "Don't wait up," he got out, then abruptly left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She's absolutely right. The silver conceration would have to be high in the suspension and it would have to be pure, but yes. It's pretty ingenious of Adalind to think of it," Rosalee observed. "Colloidal Silver has been used as a natural antibiotic for well over a hundred years, but recently there's been controversy over its use. It builds up in the body. Most people just use it topically or as a rinse for an infected ear."

"But this wouldn't kill someone would it?" Nick needed to know. He looked briefly at Monroe hoping this was the answer they were searching for.

"Not one, or probably even two, of these hefty doses would be close to lethal. A second dose or a dose for anyone living with the guy would be a good idea. It's not an inoculation but a preventative,". Rosalee stated nodding reassuringly.

Nick blow out a long slow breath. "I want Monroe to take a dose. I'm not taking any chances," he finished saying to the Blutbad.

"First, I need to get my hands on more silver, but I think I know where to find some. I'll contact my supplier first thing in the morning," Rosalee said looking at the clock. It was one in the morning and Hank looked as tired as Nick felt. The nervous energy that had been driving him was spent.

"Call me as soon as you have some information, would you?" Nick requested.

"Of course," she returned with a sympathetic smile.

Turning to leave, Monroe walked them to the door. Hank discretely left the two of them alone continuing out to the car. "How are things, man?" Monroe asked gently.

Nick was exhausted and while he appreciated Monroe's concern, he didn't have the strength to analysis his situation at the moment. Adalind had been invaluable tonight and all Nick truly wanted to do was embrace a future with her, so why couldn't he? Nick shook his head trying to clear away his doubts. "I'm okay. Probably just sleep deprived. See you tomorrow. Don't forget, I want you protected," Nick emphasized as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Adalind was sitting at the table drinking some tea when he entered the loft. "I couldn't sleep," she explained with an half smile. "I thought maybe this tea Rosalee gave me for relaxation might work." Nick nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower then get some sleep, or at least try to," he replied.

"I noticed you haven't been sleeping," she responded looking down into the mug she had her hands wrapped around. Nick sighed. Yeah, it was hard to keep that from someone who slept right next to you, he thought. After acknowledging her obersvation with another nod, he started towards the bathroom when she called, "Nick, I need to ask you something." God, he hoped she wasn't going to ask him what she meant to him. Nick did care about Adalind too much to hurt her with his inability to qualify this, his lack of certainty, but he came back to the table and sat down next to her. "My powers will return, you know, and that's not the extent of it," she started still looking down. "I haven't, nor could I ever stop looking for Diana and she's a more powerful Hexenbiest than I am. After missing that part of me, my daughter is part of who I am, for the last two years if I ever find her again, I'm not letting her go for anything. Or for anyone," she added tentatively. "I'm not sure we can just deal with this if it happens."

He took a deep breath almost relieved. "I would never expect you to stop looking for your daughter, no matter what asinine decisions I've made in the past," Nick said and Adalind quickly looked up. He gave her an apologetic smile. He found his words were the truth so he leaned towards to her and held her eyes while he spoke, "Our son is proof of your devotion to Diana and, after becoming a father myself, I can't say I blame you."

"Sean said he might have found a way that we could get her back," Adalind responded in a small voice but she didn't look away. "He called the night after you got back from Germany." So this was not just hypothetical. Swallowing some of his trepidation, he maintained their gaze. She needed to see he wouldn't reject them. Nick had completely botched the last time with Juliette and he wasn't going to do that again.

"What did he say?" Nick inquired not looking away once. "Does he know where Diana is?"

"He didn't say. He just told me he would call back when he had more information," Adalind explained then paused as if there was more but she hesitated long enough to let Nick know it was more unwelcome news. "Sean said I'd have to come live with him for whatever he's planning to work." Nick felt like someone had just sucked the air out of his lungs.

"What... What did you tell him?" It was time for Nick to search her face, her eyes for reassurance. She couldn't leave.

"Of course I said "no" at the time, but I can't ignore this. I can't sleep. I haven't had much of an appetite. My little girl may be waiting for me, Nick," she pleaded with her eyes. "I don't think Sean expected me to tell you this and I couldn't guess for what purpose he's keeping you out of the loop, here." She shook her head.

"I don't like it, Adalind. Are you really thinking of moving in with him?" He asked in a voice he barely recognized as his own.

"I'm not saying I trust Sean. I'd be a fool to do that ever again, but if there is even a remote chance we could get her back, Nick, I have to try." He nodded slowly and grudgingly still looking into her searching eyes. Then she dropped her eyes again and said, "I'm sorry I put you on the spot before Germany. I've always been a little too impulsive. Now there's this... I do love you, Nick, but if it comes down to it, I'll choose my children," she finished as his heart felt like it was sinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick was once again staring at the ceiling of their bedroom. He could probably have sketched that ceilling in perfect detail purely from memory. Adalind had curled up tight next to him in her sleep. At least one of them was getting rest. Sighing once again, Nick realized he had been doing little else of late. An ache had set up residence in his chest that was making it impossible to sleep. He might lose this. He might lose her. Brushing away pale golden strands of Adalind's hair that had fallen on his face, he couldn't help but appreciate the feel of silk and the scent of her. When her even breaths seemed to signal deep sleep, Nick turned towards her and gently laid his arm acrossed her. Even this he hadn't allowed himself since his return worried she would take it the wrong way, now he may not have many more opportunities to hold her. Without waking, she drew closer into him and for once he didn't analysis it, didn't struggle over his actions, but tightened his hold on her.

It had hit him like a tidal wave that night at the table how much he had taken for granted she would always be there to come home to. Would always brighten the end of his day. Here Nick had been acting like a cagey jerk worried about commitment, while she had been debating with herself whether to leave him for the sake of Diana. It was humbling and yet, he had to admit, completely right that Adalind's child should come first. What had he given her except a cold, dank factory as shelter, a handful of reluctant hugs, and pitifully few compliments to her excellent mind? Everything else she had had to take for herself. Their kiss and the night they spent together, Adalind had to initiate while Nick acted like he was giving in to some temptation rather than giving himself to her. It's not like he didn't know what Adalind truly was, didn't know what Diana meant to her or that Adalind would do _anything_ to get her daughter back. The backward nature of his relationship with Adalind, the fact that they had both witnessed the worst in each other before they experienced the best, could no longer be an excuse for his behavior, for his deception. Now it might be too late, he accepted with distress. Finally knowing his own heart was incredibly bittersweet, because he couldn't put that on her now. How could Nick tell Adalind he was falling in love with her after their last conversation? It would be manipulative to express that now, like he was selfishly trying to keep her with him. Here at their 'fome'. Like a starving man savors his last piece of bread, Nick buried his face in her hair as he closed his eyes begging sleep to come.

* * *

Nick moved around the station as an apparition, just barely going through the motions. If it hadn't been for this disease amongst Blutbaden, he would've had no motivation whatsoever.

"Okay... You have got to confess. What the hell is wrong with you?" Hank questioned him.

Taking a deep breath, Nick realized he didn't care anymore whether Hank approved or not. "Adalind might be moving out," he said succinctly.

Hank sat back in his chair as the information sunk in. "What happened? I mean I never really expected your arrangement to last, given your history, but you've both seemed so surprisingly happy," Hank responded. With Hank's honesty, Nick understood he had been making this more complicated than it should have been. If Nick was happy, his true friends would be happy for him. Hank's observation hadn't been snide or disapproving and he was right, Nick had been happy. When would he stop just reacting to life? When would he accept responsibility for what happened to himself and take control?

"I have been happy, but I've also been naive. I took for granted things would never change, that we'd continue in our bubble indefinitely," Nick admitted. How much should he reveal to Hank he wondered. Well, he wouldn't go into the details further until they were away from the station, away from Renard. He simply finished, "We didn't have a disagreement, if that's what you think. I never thought I'd say this, but Adalind and I agree more often than Juliette and I did."

At that statement Hank had both eyebrows raised in astonishment. Then tilting his head in acceptance, he leaned forward again towards Nick saying, "It's not for me to say one way or another, but it sounds like Adalind means more to you than just being the mother of your child would warrant. Of course my instinct is to warn you, but you, of all people, must have gotten here with your eyes wide open."

"You're right. My eyes are finally open, little good it does me now," he replied bitterly. "Listen, let's get to the spice shop. I want to have that silver remedy on us if we are able to narrow down the possible suspects to these murders." Maybe he would fill Hank in further, Nick considered as they made their way to the car. That conversation, however, never happened.

As they approached their vehicle, he spotted Eve in a cole black jaw-length wig holding him in a cold stare from the shadowed corner of a nearby building. Just what he needed, Nick thought sourly. "Hank," Nick started in a huff, "I'm going to take my own truck, okay. There's something I need to run by HW for. It might be crucial information." As Hank nodded Nick fumed, Now he was keeping things from Hank. Eve better have a hell of a reason for showing up at the precinct!

After Hank pulled out of sight, Nick backtracked in Eve's direction. He was in no mood for this, he acknowledged to himself as they sat at adjacent booths, backs to each other. The last thing he needed was someone recognizing him with 'Juliette'.

"Yes?" He demanded coldly.

"We should have seen it. We should have known why Hanano was here. I have reviewed the news footage carefully and one of Dixon's aides knew where the shot was coming from. She looked in that exact direction just prior to the shooting," Eve expounded without inflection.

"So?" He continued icily. "Have Meisner track her down."

"He's aware," she simply stated.

"Then why are you here?" He demanded in sharp syllables.

"Did you know Renard was recruited to support Dixon by that very aide?" Eve responded arcanely.

Nick was alert at the reference to his captain, especially after his conversion with Adalind the night before. "To what purpose?" He proceeded with more interest.

Eve took a drink of the coffee the waitress set down in front of her a minute before. Nick simmered at her delay. She finally continued with, "At first we didn't know. I had to confront Renard to find out about their interest in his support for the candidate. Then since Sean was of obvious interest to Black Claw, I followed him for intell." She had some nerve, Nick comprehended.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to recruit Renard to your cause instead?" He postulated.

"Not when you overhear what I heard next in a talk he had privately with that Black Claw agent just hours later," she said cooly. He didn't like where this was going. "They want him to run for mayor, most likely as their puppet, and they think having a family will help him win." Panic flashed through Nick. So that's why his captain's sudden interest in Diana, in Adalind, but how could he tell her without destroying her. There was more hope in Adalind that she might be reunited with her daughter than she had dared since the night his mother was killed.

"Could Renard be playing both sides?" That was Nick's one hope, yet that didn't make the situation any safer for Adalind and his son.

"As far as I know, he hasn't contacted us with those intentions," she countered. "Your family will be directly affected by this. You needed to be informed," she finished.

"And you thought _you_ should be the one to tell me this?!" Nick replied harshly, but there was no answer. Turning slightly, he realized Eve was no longer there.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't know whether to put this out before or after the episode because of the heavy reference to a spoiler I absolutely loved with Adalind and Sean from episode 14 that NBC released yesterday. Well, I guess we'll just see when I post it ;).

Chapter 5

"Hey, Nick, you got that buddy?" Nick snapped out of his despondency when Monroe spoke with concern.

"Yes. It goes straight into the muscle. Does it sting?" He asked Monroe.

The Blutbad gave him a look. "Well it doesn't feel good!" Monroe replied rubbing his backside.

"Do we have to shoot these coated arrows into the perpetrator's butt?" Hank asked with a smirk. Monroe gave him a dirty look.

"Just any muscle will do, but the legs do have the largest muscles," Rosalee responded with a smile that faded with a look Nick's way. He was killing their good mood, but Eve's words kept coming back to him.

"Can you guys meet us at sunset in Washington Park? The more of us looking for this guy the better chance we have of finding him before he kills again and since this is the last night of the full moon, we won't get this chance again for another month.," Nick detailed. "I want everyone armed with either the darts or the arrows."

"Are you sure he'll be there?" Monroe questioned.

"No, we're not certain, but all the other victims were found in Washington Park so it's a good chance that's where we'll find him," Nick countered.

"We'll be there," Monroe agreed.

* * *

Adalind was pacing the loft when he got home and there was a very stormy expression on her face. Nick froze at the door, dreading the news he had. She was in no mood to accept the information well.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked. It had been a very long time since he had seen her like this, eyes blazing with the expression she used to give him.

"Meisner knows where Diana is! He's known all along!" She spat. Shocked, he was taken back. Nick did not envy the man's position right now.

"Wait, how do you know this?" He inquired further.

"I met Sean at a coffee shop today. He said we should discuss our possible arrangement. Sean was surprised that I've seen Meisner and that Meisner hasn't told me," she sharply enunciated every word. "No one is more _surprised_ than me!" Breaths heavy with her angry, Nick had to admit Adalind was never more beautiful than when her fire was up.

"Maybe Meisner doesn't know where Diana is now. Maybe the resistance has hidden her somewhere. I know that's not what you want to hear, but why would he keep this from you?" Nick tried to reason. After taking a breath he continued, "I'm not so sure you can trust what the captain said." Gently, gently, he thought to himself.

"Why? Did you find something out?" Adalind asked with a scrutinizing look at him.

Pressing his lips into a thin, Nick debated the widsom of this. Then seeing her need to know plainly written across her face, his reluctance gave way. "Eve tracked me down today with new information about Black Claw's agenda." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Andrew Dixon, the mayoral candidate, was assassinated by Black Claw so Renard could take his place." Adalind's eyes grew large then narrowed as Nick said, "Eve overheard a conversation between the captain and one of Dixon's former aides that Eve identified as a colloberator with Black Claw... They think if Renard has a family that would help him win."

Adalind glared at him. "Does Meisner know this?" She asked in an angry voice.

"He knows," Nick stated. "In all fairness, I can't say whether the captain has plans to turn on Black Claw and hand them all over to HW or not. That could be his plan," Nick added watching her closely.

Adalind pursed her lips and nodded over and over again. It appeared that world war III was about to be declared by the look on her face. "That son of a... What did I say...What did I say about trusting Sean?" She was steamed.

"Adalind, he could be attempting to bring it all down. The Black Claw cell here in Portland, those in charge, could all be exposed," he said as she shook her head in disbelief. "That doesn't mean I want you and Kelly in the middle of this whether he's doing right or wrong in this matter."

She gave him a humorless chuckle. "Right, wrong, good, or bad, the only side Sean is on is Sean's side," Adalind said with disgust. "I've known him longer and probably better than any of you. Remember your aunt and Hank? How noble was he then?"

"We all have kept our share of secrets. I know I kept Hank and Wu and even Juliette in the dark about many things for so long. I was trying to protect them. Maybe the captain's doing the same," he reasoned.

"Don't tell me you agree with him, with Meisner," she pleaded.

"No...but we don't know the whole story," Nick replied trying to disfuse her.

Adalind took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes with a pathetic smile, "Problem is, Nick, you would never do something like Sean's doing so you're ready to give him the benefit of a doubt." Nick swallowed guiltily at her faith which he didn't deserve. He had lied outright to her the night he returned from Germany. "Not everyone is like you. Sean has always been power hungry. I wouldn't put it past him to be on board with their plans." Then suddenly she squared her shoulders and demanded, "I want to see Meisner. Contact him, please Nick."

Noting the time, Nick put his hands on her shoulders saying, "I promise I will, but there's a Blutbad out there who's suffering from Lycanthropia and will kill again tonight if we don't stop him." Blowing out a breath, he enfolded her in his arms. "I'm sorry this all happened." He felt Adalind nodded her understanding. Lifting his head, Nick couldn't help himself. He gave her a light kiss then released her and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD. WITH A TITLE LIKE 'REVEALING TRUTH', IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, YOU MIGHT BE IN THE WRONG STORY, LOL.**

A/N: So it would appear that our favorite golden headed witch is going to be blackmailed by Renard to fill the role of Mrs. Renard, according to a very recent interview with Claire Coffee and Sasha Roiz. Does anyone else think this makes Adalind appear ineffectual and spineless? That is very unlike her character so far in the show. Why not just tell the man you love what he already admitted to knowing would happen? _A: That stuff we made for me was just a suppressant. N: Yeah, I know._ Grrr. So why? The only reason must be these writers want more drama and can't stick to a characterization to save their lives! No apologies for my well-warranted rant this time :-).

Chapter 6

As Adalind and Nick arrived outside HW, he had a very bad feeling about this move, but she did deserve some answers. Nick knew, probably better than anyone, how hard being separated from her daughter had been for Adalind. His sensitive Grimm hearing detected her shaky breathing and he slipped an arm around her shoulders in a small reassuring hug. She stole a quick glance over at him with huge blue eyes while slightly bitting her bottom lip. There wasn't much that got to Adalind, but Diana was one of them. Diana and Kelly, that is.

After a long evening the night before, they had waited to ask Rosalee for help watching Kelly till after eight in the morning. The gang had locked up the suspect for Nick's recent case in a cell, waiting for the disease to show itself as the full moon rose, only to realize it was his mother instead of him that was suffering from the disease. They all had rushed back to her home realizing the mother was on the loose. Luckily, even a Lycanthrope can be taken down with two arrows and several darts either coated or filled with liquid silver. The woman would recover and follow-up doses were sent home with her son for himself as well as his mother. She would always carry the disease because there was no cure, but a shot of the remedy before the phase of the full moon would prevent her from changing.

Now, as Nick pulled his truck into HW's garage, Meisner was once again waiting there as before. This time, however, he stood plainly visible. Nick looked over at Adalind before getting out of the car and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"No," she replied, then continued, "but I'm not leaving without knowing what he knows about Diana." Nick nodded his understanding. Getting out of his truck, Adalind said, "Meisner."

"Adalind," Meisner started, "I'm a little surprised at your request to meet me, but it's good to see you." Meisner spoke with his usual reserve despite his words.

"I wish I could say the same," Adalind replied cooly. Meisner was puzzled clearly, if the furrowed brow was any indication, still he motioned for them to follow him inside the compound. "You might want this conversation to be somewhere private," Adalind suggested as they threaded their way through halls and locked security points. Meisner looked back with question on his face, but nodded his agreement.

They entered a conference room that lacked any defining detail. Concrete walls and floor with the sole items in the room being a sterile looking metal table and set of chairs. "What's wrong?" Meisner inquired of Adalind after closing the door. "Are you okay with Burkhardt being here?" Nick bristled at the implication, as well as Meisner's intimate manner with Adalind, although her next words reassured Nick that Meisner was not going to enjoy that position much longer.

"Sean recently contracted me about us getting Diana back," she said pointedly with one eyebrow cocked which made Nick smirk inwardly. Watch out Meisner, he thought. "Nick tells me that you found out about his being approached by Black Claw to run for Mayor and how they think Sean having a family might help him win," she continued. Nick had to hand it to Meisner. He had an excellent poker face as Adalind led up to her next point.

"Yes," Meisner replied tersely.

Adalind huffed. Nick recognized that as her signal that her patience was spent when she said, "I'm not really surprised by Sean's behavior. His motivations haven't really changed since I first met him. What I am very surprised at is you, Meisner. You want to explain to me why you didn't tell me you have known where Diana is since the night you kill the King?!"

Meisner stood up a bit taller and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Diana is safe, let me reassure you of that, but this is much bigger than you, Adalind," he responded. Wrong answer, Nick thought as Adalind's glare turned into a glower.

"I will play along with Sean until I can expose whomever is pulling his strings, in exchange for Diana." What?! Her words took Nick by such shock, he must have looked more alarmed than Meisner.

"No!" Both men exclaimed at the exact same time. Nick quickly shot a look at Meisner thinking if he capitulated to her demands, Nick would never be able to stop her from playing this extremely dangerous game she was proposing.

"No, Adalind," Meisner began, more affected than Nick had ever seen the man, and for once Nick was thankful for the shared history between Adalind and Meisner. Maybe he could talk some sense into her. "You think I could let you risk that, risk yourself and possibly your son, especially in you current condition?" Meisner stated rhetorically.

"You know what I think?" Adalind started in a deadly voice. To Nick's astonishment, the chairs began to rattle as she proceeded, "If you think you can keep me from my daughter," as her voice grew in volume, a chair flew across the room, "You can all go straight to hell!"

**I hope you're all still with me. The views are there, but no comments on chapter 5. Oh well, I guess my material will speak for itself, good or bad :/. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm a true Nadalind fan, but theirs will not be an easy road. Many write them being as calm as a babbling brook after the dam of their deception gives way, but they've always been a little too reactionary with each other for that to happen. I think we're bound to get some white water rapids first instead when those deceptions are finally revealed. These two are messy and passionate which is why I always write them as such. It's what gives them such phenomenal chemistry.

Chapter 7

"Calm down, Adalind," Meisner ordered after registering all that was revealed in a mere second. The man was neither fearful nor revolted as Adalind Woged right in front of him. Instead Meisner gripped her by the shoulders and looked her straight in her decaying eyes. "CALM DOWN!" Adalind finally tilted her head returning to normal and all the objects flying around the room fell to the floor. Meisner continued in a lower voice still with his hands holding her by the shoulders and staring in her big blues eyes, "It helps that you are yourself again, but this," he motioned with one hand around the room, "this is why you can't be involved in Black Claw's covert games. You're too direct, too emotional. You can't just show your hand every time someone upsets you. They may not even know your Hexenbiest is back."

Adalind stole a despairing glance at Nick. I didn't know, either, he observed to himself and yet it was bound to happen. It was what she had been telling him, probably because there were signs of its return. This on top of all she had been dealing with. Renard dangling Diana in front of her to get her to do what he wanted, then to find out Sean might be using their child to advance himself instead of actually being a good father. To realize Meisner, a man she trusted like no other, was keeping information about Diana from her. Adalind must feel so alone, he comprehended. Despite the repercussions this could mean to their family, Nick was angry for her. Since he had finally opened his eyes to what Adalind meant to him, Nick could see her like never before. Desperate for a love she never received as a child, using whatever means she had ever known to earn that love only to be viewed as manipulative and devious. Meisner seemed to understand who she really was by the way he simply dealt with her emotional and powerful outburst, and it made Nick envious of the man.

"I'm not going to just let her go, Meisner," Adalind spoke in a choked voice. After another moment holding her eyes, Meisner nodded.

"I know," Meisner said with a sigh. "I can make no promises, but the resistance would be highly grateful that a prominent Black Claw cell could be taken down," he began.

"What?!" Nick jumped in furious. "Wait one minute!"

"Nick...," Adalind tried to stop him, but fear of losing her in a very finite way drove him.

"You can't put her in that kind of situation," Nick said, pointing a finger at Meisner.

"I believe that decision is not yours, or even mine, to make it would seem," Meisner replied somewhat sadly, but all Nick could see was red.

"You would put her up against Black Claw?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Nick, Nick wait..." Adalind tried again, but Nick wouldn't stop even for her.

"This organization, it would appear, sacrificed their own assassin just to recruit Renard. Why else would they approach him right after he had killed Hanano," Nick pointed out angrily. "What do you think they'll do to her if they find out she's playing both sides?!"

Meisner blew out a long breath before saying firmly, "I'm well aware of the risk." How?! Nick thought to himself. How could Meisner even consider letting Adalind do this? Nick swung around to her, hoping to talk some sense into her.

"You can't do this," he pleaded. "Think of the danger to yourself, to our son." If nothing else could get to her, maybe Kelly's safety could.

A light that had been in her eyes seemed to die, Nick realized with confusion. What had he said that hurt her? Adalind spoke in a sad voice, "I can't ignore one child just because I have another. I can't stop trying everything I can to get Diana back just because I have Kelly. A mother's love doesn't work like that." She paused then turned to Meisner, "Sean knows. Unfortunately, because he makes me so angry at times, I lost my cool and my water glass just slid over into my hand at the coffee shop. I've been trying so hard to fight it, but I'm losing the battle and my powers are back full force. Does this hurt my chances at getting to Black Claw?"

Nick couldn't believe his ears. Was there anyone with an ounce of sense in the room beside himself? He fumed. He was angry with her, angry for her, and furious with Meisner and Renard. This was not over!

* * *

Adalind had asked, rather strangely, if Nick would give her a ride to Rosalee's so she could get Kelly. Not really understanding why she would have to make that request, Nick had simply nodded as they left HW. He stewed all the way to their friend's house and back to the loft. Their ride was in total silence. She was breathing slow and deliberate, he could hear, as if she was going into battle and steeling herself against an attack. Well, she would get a fight from Nick if she thought he would just let her walk into the lion's den.

Kelly was in the middle of his morning nap and still in his carrier, when Nick set him down. "I'll make this quick," Adalind began cooly. What she was referring to, he had no idea. "I might as well go to Sean's tonight." Nick gritted his teeth.

"The hell you are!" He turned on her. "What do you think I've protected you for all this time? So you can fall victim to Renard's power play and Black Claw's plans?"

Adalind sighed, "Don't worry. I plan to reluctantly agree to an uneasy alliance. Sean knows better than to expect me to do this willingly."

"I could care less what Renard expects. You can't do this, Adalind," Nick growled. "You can't put yourself and Kelly in this danger."

It was Adalind's turn to get in his face, "Do you think I would put our son in any real danger? Well don't worry. I won't allow him anywhere near this. That's what you really need to know, right? That Kelly's out of danger. Or is it because now that I'm a Hexenbiest again, I'm the _real_ danger?!"

"That has nothing to do with it," he spat. "We always knew that your Hexenbiest would return." Nick huffed, "Even if Kelly was not in the picture, I wouldn't want you to do this."

"Why? Don't you want me to get Diana back or are two Hexenbiests what really scares you?" She spat, eyes ablazing.

"Of course I want you to get Diana back. That's not it," he stated emphatically.

"Then what is your problem? Why are you fighting me so..."

Cutting her off, Nick growled, "Because I love you." With that he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, forcefully pulling her to him. After a moment of shock, Adalind joined his fervor. Her lips parted and he plunged in with his tongue. If their first kiss and night together were tentative and careful, barely allowing their desire to show, this was wild abandonment. Nick fisted her hair pulling her head back to allow him better access to taste her mouth fully, deeply. Breathing heavily with his need of her, something he had denied himself for too long, Nick pushed her up against the wall pinning her with his body. His mouth trailed away from her lips down to the pulse of her neck. Leaving wet hot marks he moved to her earlobe, biting then gently sucking it which made Adalind's breath catch. He returned to her mouth, devouring her once again, when Kelly started to cry.

Nick reluctantly pulled back, both of them panting from their passion. He looked over at their son while standing back so Adalind could get by. When she didn't move, Nick looked back at her to see fire, once again, in her eyes. "That was low, Nick, really low. I know you don't want me to leave, you don't want me to take Kelly, but don't lie about that. Don't use this to make me stay," she said in a low voice. Nick was about to deny her accusations, when Adalind continued, "You couldn't love Juliette as a Hexenbiest, how do you expect me to believe you could love me!"

"I tried with Juliette, but she never gave me a chance," Nick started, then stopped. That was wrong. He couldn't accept that Juliette was a Hexenbiest and she had finally left. Then Adalind showed up pregnant and Juliette lost it.

Adalind shook her head then looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "You say you love me, but you don't trust me. Something happened in Germany, I know it did. Otherwise you and Monroe would be ticked that you made that trip and put yourselves in danger for nothing," she surmised. If Adalind had slapped him dead in the face, Nick couldn't have stung more. What could he say? She was absolutely right, but before Nick could explain, Kelly's cries became piercing. "I'm coming, sweetheart," she cooed. "Look, I'll be careful," Adalind said to Nick as she gathered Kelly, his bag, and her car keys while he watched numbly. Nick started slightly when the elevator closed with a clang.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At first, Nick floated around the empty loft in a daze after Adalind left. He had screwed it up, just like he knew he would. Would he ever stop being that twelve year old 'Nicky', that had lost his parents in a car accident, still floundering in his ways? He was no longer a boy or even a young man. He was a father and if he ever hoped to be the kind of father and lover his family deserved, he would have to take control. They needed a man not afraid to make the hard choices, and not afraid to commit his whole heart to them. The way Nick had been handling his relationship with Adalind had seemed safe, not rocking the boat or risking their peace because they had a son to think of, and what had that gotten him? An empty, quiet factory and a cold, lonely bed.

No more! If Adalind wouldn't let him protect her, he would do it by any means necessary. Nick decisively grabbed his jacket and headed down the elevator.

Just minutes later, Nick marched into the station and towards the Captain's office. It ran acrossed his mind that Adalind might be there, then he dismissed that knowing she wouldn't risk running into Nick, considering her resolve when she left the loft. Well this was best handled man to man, he decided. After knocking, he went in when Renard said to enter. That was bound to be the last courtesy Nick would allow Sean for a while. Closing the door behind him, Nick also closed the blinds. It wouldn't do for his coworkers to see this. Turning back to the Captain, Sean had his eyebrows raised in surprise by Nick's actions. Better to jump right in, Nick thought as he said, "You might be interested to know that Adalind is moving out." Then leaning down on Renard's desk towards him, Nick said in an angry voice, "Interested, but not really surprised. Isn't that right?!"

Leaning back in his chair, away from Nick, Sean took a deep breath. He cocked an eyebrow at his subordinate and cleared his throat. "Just what do you think you're doing, Detective?" He asked Nick stiffly. Nick didn't back down. The two people left in the world that were his family were at risk.

"Don't pull rank with me _Sean!_ You know this has nothing to do with police work or the fact that your my captain. It may be more appropriate to say it's between a Grimm and a Royal," Nick dangerously insinuated that the rules were different between them in this matter.

Renard sighed and looked down. "Who told you?" Sean asked.

Nick shook his head and tried to get his temper under control. "You really don't value her at all, do you? Who do you think told me?" he replied. Sean seemed surprised. "What? You didn't realize we talk about almost everything?" Nick hadn't told her everything, and he was paying for it, but Sean didn't need to know that.

"Everything, huh?" Renard smirked. "There may be something she has failed to mention. You may be thankful I convinced her to leave," Sean finished slyly.

"Just because her Hexenbiest is back, doesn't change a thing," that took Sean back with a look of confusion, so Nick continued, "Don't think for one second I ever forgot that she was only suppressed."

"The last Hexenbiest that left your house reeked some real havoc in your life," Renard pointed out with a glare. So he was going to play dirty, Nick thought. Either that or Sean thought he could be manipulated. Well maybe before, as a new Grimm, Renard could pull that on Nick but he knew too many things now.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Juliette. This is about the mother of my child," Nick glared back.

"We have a daughter together, too," Sean pointed out starting to loose his cool.

"And you've done a marvelous job of protecting them both!" Nick made it clear that Renard hadn't been the father and provider he had been to Adalind and Kelly.

Sean tried to calm himself, Nick noted. "This is getting out of hand," Renard paused and straightened his suit jacket. "I never forced Adalind to leave. That was her choice."

"Little choice when you tell her you know where Diana is, but she has to come live with you to see her daughter," Nick scoffed. "I don't know the whole game your playing here, Renard, but if either my son or Adalind come to any harm while under your protection, I just might have to strip the Royal family of yet another prince," Nick threatened in a deadly voice.

Sean hissed and nearly met Nick nose for nose as he started from his seat. "I could have you fired for that," Sean threatened as well.

Nick held is ground. "I don't think so. The _current_ Mayor and several newspapers might be interested in new information on the Jack the Ripper copycat we had last year." Sean visibly whitened. With that, Nick left.

Closing Sean's office door as hard as he dare, Nick went over to his desk as Hank was getting off the phone.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Hank inquired looking back at the Captain's office then at Nick again.

"Not here," Nick replied noticing a few looks his way.

"Well, we've got a body anyway. Looks like poisoning. Not really that unusual. Come on and tell me in the car," Hank encouraged.

As they started on their way to the crime scene, Nick decided to ask a few questions about the time he was in Germany. "Hank, when I was gone you covered the assassination of Dixon, right?" Nick began.

"Yeah, Wu, myself, and the Captain. Why?" Hank asked.

"How did you guys know where the assassin was?" Nick continued to dig.

"Well, the Captain got an anonymous tip that Hanano was at Overton Medical. We waited outside the front door till he came out then we boxed him in. Hanano Woged, attacking the Captain who also Woged and made quick work of him. Why the sudden interest?" Hank queried.

Nick considered where to began. "Eve approached me with new information on Black Claw's agenda. She discovered through footage of the assassination that Dixon's aide, Rachel Wood, knew where the shot was coming from."

"So, she's Black Claw. Must be. So why do we care?" Hank pointed out.

"Eve found out that Wood recruited the Captain's support for the campaign, but didn't know why. By following Renard, Eve saw him and Wood meeting. Black Claw wants the Captain to run for mayor," Nick explained.

Hank shook his head then said, "It sounds like a game of chess. Sacrifice one of your key pieces in the game to conquer an important piece of your opponent's."

"That's not all. Part of that conversation Eve overheard was a strategy for Renard to win. He needs a family and guess who that family might be. Adalind and Diana. That's where Adalind is moving to, Renard's place. She doesn't want to but Sean is playing Diana against her," Nick finished in frustration.

"That's not right," Hank observed upset. "You think the captain plans to turn the tables on Black Claw?"

"I don't know anymore, Hank. I wouldn't have thought him capable of using his daughter to further himself politically either," Nick clenched his jaw.

"Nick, have you considered Black Claw's endgame?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, world domination!" Nick stated obviously.

"No, more immediately. Look, maybe I'm the only one objective enough to see this clearly. Consider, if they are playing this like a game of chess, what is the most important piece?" Hank asked.

"The queen," Nick answered unsure where hank was going with this.

"Maybe, just maybe, Black Claw considers Diana our queen and what better way to get to her than to involve her mother and father?" Hank outlined as Nick's heart dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Maybe I should've labeled this piece a suspense as well as a drama, because the show we know and love has more elements than just our favorite couple in their 'fome'. I particularly see their relationship being impacted by the bigger picture this season. One guest brought up the fact that Kelly may end up being as powerful as Diana and that is a very real possibility. Who knows, Renard's power play this season may be BC's attempt at both children.

Chapter 9

Nick stood in the spice shop waiting for Rosalee to finish with a customer. He needed some council of the feminine type. It was late in the day and Hank had told Nick he would finish the report on their open and shut case. The wife was having an affair, according to the neighbors, and had been seen purchasing old fashion rat poisoning just a few days prior to her husband's death. When confronted, she broke down and admitted to everything. Just another example of what deception can lead to between lovers, Nick concluded to himself bitterly.

"Hi Nick," Rosalee said with a sad smile after the customer left. "Are you looking for Monroe?"

"No, actually I need to talk to you," Nick managed. It was hard enough to talk to Monroe about Adalind, let alone Rosalee, but he needed to get a message to Adalind. She wasn't answering his calls and Nick couldn't blame her. It must be difficult enough for Adalind to think he had tried to use his affection as a tool to make her forget about this situation with Renard, so Nick stopped calling her.

Running his hand through his hair once, Nick finally got to the point, "Adalind moved out." He paused to let that set in, but Rosalee just nodded. "Has she been by here?"

With her clear honest eyes showing sympathy mixed with something else, Rosalee responded, "Yes, Kelly and her spent most of the afternoon here with me. Nick, I don't know what really happened between you two, but Adalind was just a shell of the woman she's been since Kelly was born."

Nick swallowed a ton of guilt at Rosalee's revelation. "Renard told her that he has a way to get Diana back, but Adalind would have to come live with him for it to work. For Adalind to be with Diana," Nick started, trying to unravel the mess of a tangle their relationship had become. Looking around the shop, he realized going into more detail wouldn't be wise if someone came in or Black Claw had surveillance on the shop. "Can we talk a little more privately? Things are even more complicated than I've already mentioned," Nick requested.

Somewhat concerned, Rosalee nodded and walked over to flip the 'open' sign to 'closed' then locked the front door. They went downstairs where Nick's remaining Grimm material, as well as the books they obtained from Monroe's uncle, were kept. "Okay, what's going on Nick? Adalind said she didn't want to talk about it. She just said she was moving out from your place. Does this have to do with any _changes_ in Adalind of late?" Why did everyone assume this was about Adalind being a Hexenbiest? Wasn't she always one? Nick asked himself. Yet, he understood. Just because he had finally been honest with himself, didn't mean he had been honest with everyone else.

"You mean her powers being back?" Rosalee nodded. "No, that really makes no difference," he said. Rosalee had a surprised look. Nick acknowledged, "Believe me at first when things began to change for us, that freaked me out tremendously." Nick sighed, "Yet, I always knew what Adalind was, that she was merely suppressed."

"Nick, I don't think she gets that," Rosalee replied and Nick must have given her a confused expression. She explained, "When you were gone to Germany, someone from my sordid past came to the shop and roughed me up attempting to get money out of me for drugs. Adalind was here and stood up to him. When he turned on her, the Hexenbiest inside of her blocked his blow to her face breaking every single finger on Tony's hand." Nick swallowed his reaction to her primal side as he realized how Adalind might be afraid of herself. "Adalind was terrified of it coming back. She was freaked out by herself, scared of your reaction. I tried to tell her she's different now and maybe she wouldn't be the same as before." Rosalee's comments echoed a familiar ring. Hadn't Nick said something similar when she brought up the possible return of her powers the night he returned from Germany. Nick had been hedging because of his own lies and Adalind had been testing the waters. "If she can't have faith in herself as Hexenbiest, then we sure as hell aren't going to be able to convince her that we believe in her after the history between all of us."

"That's why she could't believe me," Nick said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Rosalee questioned.

Nick licked his lips, nervous to speak it aloud. Even Monroe, who had asked him specifically for the answer Nick had only very recently admitted to himself, didn't know how he felt. If anyone would understand, it was Rosalee. "I didn't want her to leave, for so many reasons that you don't even know yet, but she wouldn't listen. Diana was too important to her that Adalind was not going to let this pass," he worked up the courage to just say it. "I kept trying to convince her stay and she kept arguing that her Hexenbiest was the danger or that I was opposed to getting Diana back because she is also a Hexenbiest, when that had nothing to do with my concerns. No wonder when I told her I love her, she couldn't accept it. Adalind thinks her Hexenbiest will always come between us, myself and her, her and her friends." Nick put both hands to his head in frustration.

"Oh Nick," Rosalee came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're in love with Adalind?" she asked astonished.

Shaking his head while it was still in his hands, Nick finally dropped his hands and looked Rosalee straight in the eye, "Yes and no one is more amazed by the revelation than I am."

"You told her and she didn't believe you?" Rosalee repeated as of she was digesting everything.

"Yes, " he simply stated. "You see there is more at stake here than you realize. Black Claw has convinced Renard he should run for mayor. It's a long story, but sufficed to say, they may have used the lure of power and advancement to turn Sean to their side. All Black Claw thinks he needs to win the election is a family, Adalind and Diana." Rosalee looked shocked covering her mouth.

"Does Adalind know this?" She quickly inquired.

"Yes. She has decided to play both sides for HW, in exchange for Diana," Nick detailed while Rosalee starting shaking her head in opposition.

"She can't do that!" Rosalee exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! Now she thinks I told her how I feel as a tactic to talk her out of doing this," Nick fumed.

Rosalee looked down sadly, still shaking her head. "Adalind has some courage, I'll give her that. Do you think HW will try to support and protect her?"

"What can they do if she's with the captain?" Nick pointed out despondently.

"I don't know, but you have to convince them, Nick," Rosalee insisted.

With new direction, Nick nodded, "You're right." Then, before leaving, he said, "Listen, if you see or hear from Adalind, tell her I understand what she has to do, but I just want to see her and Kelly. Ask her to call me, please," Nick stressed.

As he ran up the stairs, he hear Rosalee's affirmative reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three days. Three days were an eternity when your son and the woman you love are MIA, Nick told himself in his impotence. The days, at least, had been filled with a rather befuddling case of several young, healthy people being found dead and looking 60 to 70 years their senior. It reeked of Wesen involvement. However the nights, the nights were the worst. Adalind and Kelly's absence was gut-wrenching. He missed Adalind's gorgeous, bright smile the minute he walked through the door, missed her companionship, and especially felt the lack of her soft warmth as he lay in bed in futile attempts to sleep. He missed his infant son and everything that went into his care, the tedious, the messy, the joy that Kelly brought into his Grimm life. This was how Adalind must have felt when they took Diana, except Adalind had no idea where her daughter had been taken to. He had been an absolute idiot for ever doing such a thing, Nick exclaimed to himself. He resolved to make sure this game Adalind was playing with Renard would secure her Diana and that Adalind would never have to live without her daughter ever again.

Meisner would be integral. Nick had already had a heart to heart with him about Adalind and Kelly's safety, but it was time to see the man again. Nick was walking through HW's bleak halls to do just that. The place just wasn't the same without Trubel, who had been sent on assignment several weeks prior while he was in Germany. Eve was frigid, grating on him and Meisner was his dry, reserved self. The only time the other man showed any emotion was around Adalind which would have made Nick jealous any other time, but appealing to Meisner's affection for Adalind might just be Nick's best course of action.

"Burkhardt," Meisner acknowledged him. "What's this about? I thought we agreed to protect Adalind and your son to the best of our abilities. Eve has, in fact, already placed audio and visual surveillance inside Renard's house." Good, Nick thought. At least Meisner didn't waste time when he determined to do something.

"I appreciate your actions, but this is not necessarily about that," Nick started. Then taking a big breath, he continued, "What would it be worth if I joined this sting of yours and Adalind's?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Meisner replied as he narrowed his eyes slightly trying to figure Nick out.

"Well, if Adalind is bound and determined to get Diana back, the only way to expedite that is to help her. I want her and Kelly home," Nick stressed.

Meisner seemed to examine Nick for a moment before responding, "What do you have in mind? It's hard to imagine how you could help."

"Being the Grimm under Renard for sometime has given me a particular leverage. While we're not on good terms right now, for obvious reasons, I am in a position to put pressure on him towards a certain goal," Nick explained. "Plus, as a detective under him, I could 'grudgingly' feed him false information or a message from you."

Meisner ran his hand over his beard in thought, then nodded decisively. "You're right. So, what are your exact plans?"

* * *

Sitting at his desk opposite Hank, they discussed the possible lead they had in their current case. A plastic surgeon in downtown Portland seemed to be connected to each of the victims at one point in time or another. Several had consulted with him on a beauty regiment. "We need to go see this guy," Hank had just finished saying when Nick's phone went off. Looking down at the screen, his heart nearly stopped.

"It's Adalind," Nick told Hank.

"Go on, take it. I'll go to this guy's office and you can meet me there, okay?" Hank suggested as he rose and grabbed his coat to leave.

Supremely grateful, Nick nodded as he answered the call, "Adalind?"

"Nick," she responded in a voice that lacked her usual openness and it hurt him deep. He had done this, driven a wedge between them by being an obtuse, lying imbecile. "Rosalee said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," he replied with a sigh, wondering how to start. "I know you may not want to and I don't necessarily deserve the right to ask, but could you meet me for dinner or at least coffee? I miss you both and I just want to see you."

For several seconds Adalind didn't answer, and Nick thought he'd blown it again, when she finally replied, "Yes. Six o'clock at Floyd's on NW Couch, if you can get away."

"I'll be there," he said reassuringly. There was so much more he wanted to say, but it all got caught in his throat.

"See you then," Adalind finished a little less impersonal and she hung up.

Nick was preparing to follow his partner, when his phone rang again. He answered his phone with, "Burkhardt."

Meisner's voice replied, "I've located the package. It's time to spur Renard into action."

Looking up to see Sean in his office, Nick said, "Understood." They had been scrupulously avoiding one another, so Nick didn't have to stretch it much when he reluctantly approached the captain's desk. Nick huffed, "I just got a call from Meisner. He told me to inform you of Black Claw's latest scheme, at least as far as they've been able to piece together."

Sean sat back and sent a cold stare at him before saying, "Continue."

Nick glared back for a couple of breaths, then began, "Meisner believes your anonymous tip about Hanano's location was a set up. Black Claw gave him up."

"I know," Sean replied cooly. Nick gave him a small scowl. Meisner had filled him in about his conversation with the captain in the parking garage, but Renard wasn't to know that. "Meisner approached me about it after Marwan was killed."

"Well, it would seem that someone on Dixon's staff knew about the assassination. Her name's Rachel Wood. It was discovered through the footage that she knew where the shot was coming from," Nick detailed then watched Sean's reaction. Renard pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Is she Black Claw?" Sean questioned as he searched Nick's face. Hooked, Nick thought, now to reel him in.

"It would appear. The only reason for having someone on the staff of the candidate you plan to assassinate, Meisner speculates, is because you plan to replace that candidate. They probably have someone else in their control they're hoping to get elected. Black Claw's plan is taking over the world one government office at a time, it would seem," Nick outlined. Renard shifted slightly in his chair, Nick observed with satisfaction.

"Does Meisner have an idea who they have in mind?" Sean asked as he crossed one leg over the other in what appeared to be a casually unaffected attitude.

Nick wondered if that was the Captain's tell briefly before continuing, "Not yet, but he said since you were a friend and supporter of Dixon's, maybe you could keep your eyes peeled." Nick heard Sean exhale a long breath. Sometimes people around him forgot that Nick heard more than the average person. Sean was no different.

"Is that it?" Sean inquired.

"Yes," Nick said then sharply turned to leave.

"Nick, wait," Renard said. Nick turned back to him and crossed his arms over his chest in a very unwelcome stance. "Maybe we should try to iron out our differences. We'll probably be working together for sometime." A devious idea came to Nick.

"I'm not interested in rehashing your crap, Sean," Nick said firmly. "Besides, I'm putting in a request for a transfer to another precinct. I'm not interested in reconciling with the man who destroyed my home." Renard's eyes got big as Nick smirked to himself, let him sit on that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sitting in the cafe/coffee house in Old Town Portland, Nick was nervous. It was a first date after all. His off-handed observation to himself was, Well no wonder she left when I never treated her like she was something special. But in all fairness to himself, Nick had never tried to win Adalind over like he had Juliette. Never tried to be charming or a gentleman. No, he was merely sleeping with the enemy. He fumed inwardly at how backward he had been. First fall in love with the unintentional mother of your child, then lose her, and then finally attempt to win her. What a cluster?!

Nick had been stewing while he looked down into his water glass. Then he took a couple of deep breaths. It wouldn't do to be scowling when she got there. Looking up, he swallowed. Adalind had just entered the restaurant. It had been a very long time since he saw her in a dress, and he had forgotten how she affected men around her as any male, with eyes in his head, in view of her lingered over her appearance. Her dress was not the business fashion she used to wear, but a flowing cream material with an uneven hemline just above her knees. Asymmetrical, Nick thought the term was. How could he forget her legs, he thought as he took her in from the textured blue jacket to the strappy sexy wedges that complimented those legs. His mouth went dry with his reaction. Nick mustered a smile and a wave as she pushed Kelly's stroller over to the table.

"Hi," she said giving him a small smile in return. "Were you waiting a while?"

"No I just got here a few minutes ago. I'm glad you brought Kelly," Nick held her eyes as she sat. Adalind seemed a little confused by his comment.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I bring him? That's why we're here, right?" She started. What? Was that a jab at the only reason Nick might want her around was to see Kelly or stating a matter of fact?

"What do you mean?" he asked, but Adalind looked away and fidgeted with her cloth napkin, laying it over her lap. "Adalind?" he pursued. "I miss you. I wanted to be with you too."

"What for? You need someone to play house with? Make dinner, take care of things, and, if you've got an itch you can't scratch, take care of that too?" Adalind continued not sarcastic or snide, but sadly emotionless. What the hell was this? Where had all this animosity come from? Then it hit him. Sean! That bastard must be feeding into every insecurity Adalind had about their relationship to this point. This was Adalind trying to protect herself from being swept under the influence of a man she loved, but whom she believed couldn't love her back. This must be why she had been so resentful towards Renard in the first place. He had used her love for him to make Adalind do things, things she wouldn't have done otherwise. His Aunt Marie, Hank, and even Juliette's coma flashed through Nick's mind. That was Adalind under the influence of either Sean's manipulation or his disappointment.

Letting out a long sigh, Nick realized he must trod lightly or he would crush the Adalind he had come to know and love. "You're right. I _have_ used you, taken you for granted. I was wrong," he started. Her eyes hesitantly met his in brief vulnerability before she looked down again. Nick looked over at their son who was asleep. That precious little being was only part of his heart's desire, but how to explain it right to this woman who had been chewed up and spit out by the only other man whom she had loved and trusted completely?

"The last three days have been a real eye-opener for me. I've been a jerk, Adalind," Nick tried to express with all sincerity. He saw her swallow, but she didn't look up, so he kept going. "So we were enemies in the past, that's no reason to completely ignore the present. Everything you've done and given up not just for our son, but for me. I'm sorry I didn't see it, didn't appreciate you," Nick said and she finally met his gaze in a steady look of hurt and understanding. A real smile dawned for the first time since she sat down.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of baggage," she replied as her smile became a crocked grin. Nick breathed in her change of attitude as a breath of fresh air. He had to get her away from Renard, if for nothing else than the fact that Sean would destroy what Nick had come to love about Adalind, her generous and brave heart for those she loved.

Kelly awoke and Nick looked over at his son, face flushed from sleep. "Can I take him out or would you rather I left him in the carrier?" He asked.

"Sure. I think he missed you," she supplied as Nick lifted Kelly out and settled the still sleepy infant against his chest. This! This is what he had taken for granted, Nick registered soaking up his velvety child and his beautiful mother.

"I couldn't live without him, either," Nick observed glancing down at the even respirations of his contented son and continued, "I can't believe I did that to you, took your reason for living. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done." When Nick finally looked back up at Adalind, tears glistened in her eyes. Nick had never seen her cry, not once. He had left right after Adalind understood what his mother had been trying to explain to her at the precinct when they took Diana. Having to meet up with the rest of the gang to impersonate the resistance, Nick hadn't witnessed her reaction that day, but he could only imagine it. He found out later she had blown out every car window on the block in her grief. He had always taken that information with a nasty grain of salt, one mingled with hate and resentment. Now, he was sick to his stomach with the memory. "I get it, you know. I do. I understand why you have to get Diana back. I don't like the risk you're taking, but I know why you would risk it in the first place."

She blinked her tears away furiously. "You should take Kelly for the weekend. Tomorrow's Friday. I could bring him by the station around six with all his stuff," she suggested to Nick's surprise. "That is if you don't get called into work." It was a balm to Nick's rawness. Here, Adalind was offering another olive branch and a very significant one after their last few minutes' conversation.

"Thanks. I wish you were coming with him, but you've got Sean to contend with," Nick decided to share something that might make her smile bigger. "The captain thought he could just smooth things over with me this morning, but I took the wind out of his sails when I told him I'm transferring to another precinct because of what he's doing to you." A deliciously sneaky smile crept on her face that turned into a hardy laugh.

"He's going to loose his Grimm over the Hexenbiest that he sent to secure him that Grimm all those years ago," she snickered again. "All that dirty work I did for him was to keep you in line." She nodded and her look held gratitude as she said, "Thanks, Nick. That makes what I'm doing now a little easier to bear." Her phone rang. Looking down, she said, "Speak of the devil." Answering she said in an exasperated tone, "What do you want?..." Nick heard her bite return in force and smiled. "I'm having dinner. Is that a crime, _Captain_?!... Fine," she replied then ended the call abruptly. "The master beckons. I'll be so happy when this is done!"

"I'll be happy when you're home," Nick stressed.

With a questioning look, Adalind asked, "Are you sure about that? Are you sure you can live with another Hexenbiest? Two of them? Things are bound to get a little choppy."

"I know," he replied holding her gaze. "I don't care. I want you _and_ Diana." Nick then helped since she was gathering Kelly's carrier and bag, preparing to leave.

"Sorry we didn't get to take our time. I could just strangle Sean sometimes," Adalind huffed.

"Thanks for the visual," Nick smirked and Adalind's chuckle sounded like music to his ears. He snapped Kelly's seat into her car and kissed him gently. Turning to Adalind, he craved more time. Looking down at her, Nick said, "I'm sorry for yelling the day you left."

"We both said things we didn't mean," she deflected.

"I never said I didn't mean what I said that day," Nick returned softly. Adalind looked away and he came close trying to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry for the _way_ I said things." He lifted her face and put his lips softly to hers. It was time to proceed gently, he thought ending the sensual kiss before there was heat. "Bye, Adalind," he finished then walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Many may think I'm writing Sean too cruel in this story, but he's always been cruel to Adalind and I don't think he believes she means anything to Nick. How could she? She's a Hexenbiest, right? In this story, and I believe in the show, Sean will learn he's very wrong ;).

Chapter 12

That night after their first date, Nick slept well for the first time in weeks. Perhaps the delicious dreams he had helped him, although it didn't much help his body's reaction to those sensual scenes when he awoke the next morning. Now that his mind had caught up with his heart, he was flooded with every desire for Adalind that he had suppressed for months, maybe years. Despite their antagonistic past, Nick had to admit he always had a serious sexual attraction to her. It was only since she sought him out pregnant with Kelly, hunted by Juliette and abandoned by her royal protection, that he had begun to see her in a new light. Adalind had been at her most vulnerable, yet her courage didn't fail her. Nick had always imagined her as selfish and sadistic, but the woman who offered up her mother's body to make the suppressant, tested that concoction on herself losing her powers yet again, and let a room of people that stole her first born hold her down during the process was not who he thought she was.

He should have known then, Nick told himself, but there had been too much between them. Too much hate and prejudice. Too many tricks to steal powers and to take her baby. What must have been Adalind's opinion of him that day when she had walked into Sean's office and humbled herself for help? All this time Nick had been fixated on what he must overlook, what he must forget to move on with Adalind and he never stopped to consider what she must have had to overcome. And Nick had thought she was selfish! She had forgiven him as readily as she had fought him in the beginning. He never had to wonder what Adalind thought, because she couldn't hide her emotions. She was supremely passionate and sexy as hell. Definitely a woman worth winning. Worth him showing her just how rare and valuable she had become to him.

Nick threw back the covers and couldn't help but acknowledge his inner dialogue with himself about Adalind's finer qualities had not helped take care of an immediate problem. In fact it made that dilemma one he couldn't ignore, he realized heading to the shower. It might take him a few more minutes today to get out of the door.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Nick walked up to his desk. Hank, as always, had been there before him. "You look way too happy this morning," Hank noted. "Especially for someone who's been without his son for a few days." Nick's smile slipped a little with the reminder that this situation wasn't resolved with the Captain and Adalind.

Looking to see if Renard was in his office yet, Nick said quietly, "We met yesterday evening for dinner and Adalind's bringing Kelly by the station this evening so I can take him for the weekend." Nick's smile returned at the thought of a daddy/son weekend. "We've got to try and wrap this case today. I don't want even a part of my weekend spent running this down, while Kelly's with a babysitter. I've missed the little guy."

"Now you really sounds like superdad," Hank teased.

"Good," Nick countered as Hank laughed.

"I've been thinking, we need someone to feel this doctor out that is not carrying a badge. You think Rosalee would do a little recon?" Hank inquired.

"Well, let's find out," Nick responded not even taking off his jacket as Hank grabbed his. "I'll call Monroe on the way. He might want to know his wife is doing this." Hank sent him a sneaking grin that Nick couldn't quite figure out.

In route to the spice shop, Nick got a call. "Burkhardt," Nick gave his standard answer in cop mode.

Meisner's voice, once again, came from the other end, "Renard contacted me for arrangements. Sunday at noon is the set time for the hand off." Sunday! That might be best, while Nick had Kelly.

"Understood. When should I join the team?" Nick wouldn't leave this to everyone else.

"HW at 11am," were Meisner's succinct instructions then the call was over. Nick thought there was definitely more to discuss with Monroe and Rosalee than this case of beauty gone bad.

* * *

Nick had to hand it to Monroe, the Blutbad was a fierce protector of his woman! Really anyone Monroe loved brought out the beast, Nick thought remembering the way Monroe had gone after the two Anubis that killed his Uncle Felix. Nick never wanted to be on the receiving end of his claws and bite. It made leaving Kelly with the Blutbad and Fuchsbau on Sunday reassuring to know that the couple adored his son.

Finishing his report on the now closed case as quickly as possible, Nick blew out a sigh of relief as he hit enter and Adalind walked through the door with Kelly. He gave her a true warm smile which she returned in kind. "Hey," he said standing up and took her hand, for once not looking around or being self-conscious that someone who knew them would think it strange.

"Hey," Adalind replied, handing Kelly over when he reached for Nick. She smiled so big, Nick realized, as he tickled this son till Kelly was a riot of giggles. When Nick settled him in one arm and gave her his full attention, their eyes locked making it feel very hard to breath. Adalind flushed and broke their stare.

"He had a good nap, which, you know, means he could be up till 8:30 or 9 tonight. Here's all you'll need, but I'm sure you still have everything at the loft so...," she trailed off emotionally. Nick couldn't care less who was watching, he wrapped his free arm around her and drew her into his chest. At that moment Renard came out of his office, flipping off the lights, then froze as he took in the scene before him. Nick gave him a very cold, deadly stare until Sean looked away leaving by the back exit. Nick was relieved Adalind hadn't see Sean. She got her fill when she had to stay at the man's house.

When she lifted her head, Nick said, "Let me walk you out."

"No," she took a deep breath. "I need to make a clean break from you guys or I'll never be able to do this." Adalind leaned over and kissed Kelly, still in his dad's arms, and when she looked back up at Nick, he wished for the same treatment, but after chewing her bottom lip for a second she turned and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They had good night, him and Kelly, with a bittersweet call from Adalind around Kelly's bedtime. Nick knew it must be killing her to be away from Kelly, especially after Diana and that took a lot of faith on her part. He was humbled by it because he hadn't deserved her faith, at least not in the past. Hearing her voice made their fussy son settle down enough to fall asleep and it soothed Nick as well. If Adalind could just believe in herself, including her Hexenbiest, they just might make it. Sure it wouldn't be a piece of cake, but with or without her biest, she was an excellent mother. More than that, Adalind was good for Nick. She respected his space and work as cop, grimm, or otherwise, but still made him feel desired, that she craved being around him. Nick registered he never really had that kind of relationship with Juliette. Juliette always needed to be a part of everything, seemed jealous of his time spent being a Grimm and there were times Nick didn't feel quite good enough for her. Maybe the fact that Adalind hadn't expected kindness and love from Nick, made her less demanding and needy. Nick never felt like he had to jump through hoops for Adalind.

Then it hit him that he still needed to talk to Adalind about what they found in Germany. Their date had been cut short and this mess with Renard was so immediate that it had escaped him, but they would have a talk the next time he saw her, Nick thought lying in bed after Kelly was fast asleep next to him in the crib. Going to bed always made him think of Adalind. Even before his trip overseas and the night they spent together, sleeping next to her had become comforting and less lonely. Okay, to be truthful, it had been awkward that first night he remembered with a slow smile. Nick had lain stiff bedside Adalind with two very distinct memories. One of an afternoon when he had had great, unexpected sex which he later discovered was with Adalind and not Juliette, and the second memory was when Juliette had worn Adalind's body. Extremely conflicted and guilty over his attraction to his long-time enemy who was laying beside him, Nick hadn't slept a wink that night.

Chuckling to himself, Nick realized they had come a long way since the strange start to their family. What he wouldn't give to have her next to him now, he thought. Nick let his mind revisit the curves of her body again from the two chances he had to explore it. He missed that body, missed that smile and was severely angry with Sean for separating them. Renard was being a bastard, a manipulative, cold-hearted bastard with Adalind, holding their daughter over her head like that. Nick had trusted the man, served under him, and given him every respect his position deserved and more. Sean and him had seemed to be on the same page, on the same side for so many years. When the captain would sneer about Adalind back then, Nick had agreed whole-heartedly, yet Sean had sent her to do several things that had made Nick hate her. Why had Nick forgiven Renard so easily and harbored so much resentment towards Adalind? Just because Sean hadn't physically tried to put the needle in his Aunt Marie's arm or poison Hank, that didn't mean he wasn't just as guilty of orchestrating it. Well, hopefully this weekend would level the field. Nick was completely on Adalind's side now and he would do anything for her. She was in dangerous situation, thanks to Renard, and Nick wasn't going to let her do this alone.

* * *

It was over coffee the next morning that Nick saw the announcement on TV. Renard was standing in the precinct, with Rachel Wood right beside him, as smug as ever. Sean rambled on a bit before he explained his intentions to run for mayor. Here we go, Nick thought shaking his head. Kelly was bedside Nick in his bouncy seat and father turned to son asking, "Can you say Jerk?"

It wasn't even an hour later that Nick heard the alert go off signaling someone was approaching. He had been in the middle of changing Kelly's diaper and clothes because half his son's infant cereal had ended up down the front of his sleeper. When Nick went to investigate, his heart skipped a beat to see Adalind, but when she walked into the loft she was livid. "That sick son of a... You want to know what Sean expects? What he wants me to do to get Diana back?"

Looking straight at her with a very uneasy feeling, Nick hesitantly asked, "What does he expect you to do?"

Glaring at Nick, Adalind responded distinctly, "He expects me to marry him." What?!

"Hell no!" Nick replied in a rage. Taking a few deep calming breaths, he started again, "Listen, Adalind this won't happen. I won't let it. I'm coordinating with Meisner to help you catch those pulling Sean's strings and, after what you just told me, I wouldn't mind Sean going away for a very long time as well."

"I would love to see that too," she started then shook her head, "but I won't hurt my chances of getting Diana back, even if we could take them all down." Her fire finding a new direction, she picked up Kelly and clutched him to her chest swaying back and forth savoring the contact with their son as she spat, "How could I have ever loved that sorry excuse for a human being?!" Then looking over at Nick, her eyes spoke volumes as she said, "He's no where near half the man you are, Nick! Look what you did. You took your enemy in to do the best thing for your son. You would never use Kelly to become mayor, let alone gain power in a twisted organization like Black Claw!"

Her words were like honey to Nick and, despite the dire circumstances they were facing, his heart drove him over to her. Kelly had dozed off for his morning nap against his mother even through her tempestuous mood, so Nick took him from her and laid him down in his bed. Coming back to Adalind, Nick ran hands down her arms thinking to comfort her, but when she looked up and her lip quivered, desire overtook him. Nick cupped his hand softly over her cheek, "I promise you'll get your daughter back." He couldn't look away from her sorrowful eyes. "Adalind?" He questioned. Did she want that kind of comfort? Would this be taking advantage of her vulnerability? His answer came as her eyes grew large, lips slightly parted, and her respirations became breathy in anticipation.

Restraint gone, his lips descended to hers. His fingers threaded from her cheek back into her hair. Drinking her in, the moment was filled with passion and something deeper, born out of a need to take her pain away. Nick let her set the pace, not wanting to rush or do something she couldn't handle right now, but Adalind plainly needed him and pressed herself to him. Her hands found their way under his shirt as he maneuvered them towards the bed. Nick explored her neck with his lips. Breaking apart briefly to take off his shirt, she lay on the bed and he joined her. Covering her, Nick slowly worked his way down Adalind's body with his mouth, undressing her as he went.

This time had nothing to do with curses or the fear of losing the other. There was just a need to have each other, to give themselves completely. Nick took his time trying to really love her like no one else ever had in Adalind's life. When Nick finally brought her to the brink, they both went over the cliff together.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: In a recent interview, Guintoli alluded to more sex between Nadalind coming up and the way things are going it makes me wonder if something like this happens. Nick loses Adalind to this plot with Renard before he is spurred into action again. All I know is they aren't giving us much these last few episodes.

Chapter 14

This felt so right, Nick thought with a naked Adalind curled up to his side. Their breathing had finally returned to normal after they came down from the climax they had in synchrony. She ran her fingers through his chest hair with a sigh. "We seem to keep having these accidents," Adalind said looking up at him through her lashes. "Maybe I just can't stay away," she finished with a sexy grin.

"That was no accident," Nick countered. "I've been dreaming about you, wanting for you longer than I could admit," he confessed softy rubbing a hand down her bare back. "I've been dancing around it. Trying to deny it, but I've wanted you since that first night you asked me to sleep with you because you were afraid."

Shaking her head with a disbelieving smle, Adalind asked, "How could you? We were bearly able to talk to each other back then."

Nick chuckled. "It had nothing to do with talking. I kept remembering that afternoon with you as Juliette. Then you know how I got my powers back, right?"

Adalind blushed a bit as she said, "Yeah, I figured out there was only one way for that to happen. You kept remembering my body?"

"To my utter dismay. I just couldn't reconcile those desires with our history," he responded sliding his hand lower over her hip. "You had already proven yourself taking that suppressant, but I just couldn't get over myself."

"Don't beat yourself up. I've done some horrible things to you and the people you love," she sighed. "I'm sorry I tricked you into having sex with me that afternoon. I'll never be able to live that down."

"Don't say that," Nick stressed locking eyes with her. "I wouldn't trade Kelly or you for anything." He took a deep breath and smoothed a hair away from her face. "You can't marry Sean, Adalind."

She half turned to prop her chin on her hand draped over his torso, with enormous blue eyes and said, "I need my daughter back, Nick."

"I know," he returned with a nod. "Meisner has a plan. Renard contacted him about Diana, I believe. I don't know all the details, but the hand-off will be tomorrow at noon. Problem is I think Black Claw is more interested in Diana than in the asset Sean would make to their organization."

"What do you mean?" She asked in alarm.

"It's Hank's theory. He thinks they recruited Sean and told him he needed a family to run for mayor so he would bring Diana out of hiding," Nick explained.

Adalind shot up to a sitting position. "Hank's right! Nick, we can't let that happen!"

Nick sat up and put a hand to her face, "I know. We won't, Adalind. Meisner's operating from that possibility and he's been planning to make it a trap tomorrow. He seems to love your daughter. I don't think he would let anything happen to her."

"I just wish I could bring her home without all the games," Adalind spoke sadly. "No matter what powers she was born with, Diana's still just a little girl."

"I wish you could, too," Nick replied holding her eyes until bending to kiss her sorrow away. Desire rekindled as Adalind melted against him. Their kiss deepened and lips parted with tongues exploring as a phone went off across the loft.

Reluctantly parting from him, Adalind said, "It's mine." Nick wanted to tell her to let it ring, but that probably wasn't a good idea, so he released her. He watched as she sauntered over to her bag in the buff and realized he was liking the show almost as much as having her in his arms. "It was Sean," she growled and headed back to bed. Just as she slipped in next to Nick again, a text notification went off. With a scowl after reading the message, Adalind showed him the screen.

Sean - 'Where are you?!'

Nick gave her a devilish stare, "Tell him. Tell him exactly where you are." Then another thought came to him, "No wait. Tell him you'll be at his house in 30 minutes. You won't be, but I will. Sean and I have somethings to discuss." Reaching over and kissing her deeply, Nick started to get up and dress.

* * *

Nick pulled up to Renard's house thinking this was long overdue. Sean had used Adalind too many times and thought he could control Nick. Even if Sean was planning to do the right thing and turn these people over to HW, that was no excuse for using Adalind once again to accomplish his goals and ripping them apart in the process.

Knocking on the door, Nick had the pleasure of Renard's unguarded surprise when he opened the door saying, "Where the hell..." Taken back a bit, Sean recovered with, "Nick? What are you doing here?"

Pushing his way in, Nick said, "You don't mind if I come in, do you Captain?"

With a sniff and eyebrows raised Renard finally said, "Of course not." After closing the door, he asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Nick wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. "Adalind is not going to marry you. Whatever your plans are, they will have to be accomplished without that."

"That's not really for you to decide, is it now?" Renard countered.

"It's extortion. She doesn't want to marry you," Nick said pointedly.

"Oh, I see. She sent you to plead her case. Where is Adalind?" Sean questioned with a smirk.

"She's with our son right now," Nick returned then got in his captain's face. "This has gone far enough. Adalind's not yours to order about!"

"What is this Nick? We're talking about _Adalind._ You of all people should know better than to accept everything she says. What did that slut do? Hit you below the belt?" Sean sneered. Nick didn't hesitate, but gave Renard a full right cross against his jaw sending him back several feet to the floor.

"Don't you EVER call her that again!" Nick growled. "If you try to make her go through with this farce of a marriage I WILL take off your head. You won't need a wife then." With that Nick left, slamming the door till it rattled.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For all those who keep waiting for a certain revelation from Nick (midnightjen;) ), trust me it's coming. Our favorite couple has had a lot on their plate, so give him a break. Nick's not overlooking it intentionally, he's just digesting how much he needs his woman right now.

Chapter 15

Nick arrived back to the loft as Adalind was feeding Kelly a bottle after his nap. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss as she gave him an easy smile. So many barriers between them had come down since Renard's interference and the return her Hexenbiest. Unfortunately Nick had to admit to himself, without those things occurring, he would probably still be in a holding pattern. He had been decisive about many things, but Adalind was not one of them. He had replayed every nasty, vengeful, and terrible thing she had ever done to him, and those close to him, on a loop in his mind. Ever since Nick had seen a change in her, he had been trying to convince himself that the feelings developing for her were not real. There were no blinders on about their future. It would be challenging, but totally worth the struggle.

Adalind had made many mistakes in who she had trusted and how she had tried to earn the love she so desperately wanted, but then Nick had his share of mistakes and misguided trust. Now watching her with Kelly, eyes clear of prejudice, Adalind was everything beautiful. Not just sexy, but soft, loving, and absolutely feminine. "I don't think I've ever told you that you are a wonderful mother, Adalind," he expressed spontaneously. She flashed him one of her fabulous smiles with a hint of pink in her cheeks from his compliment. Urgent need to protect her came to him, "Adalind, are you going back to Sean? After everything?"

"I have to, Nick. If Sean is in bed with Black Claw and they want my daughter, I've got to be there to keep that from happening," she replied sadly.

Nick sighed, "I know. Just promise me you'll be alert and very careful tomorrow. I've lost too many people to lose you too. It's probably best Kelly stay with me tonight and I will make sure he's safely away from this hand-off." Adalind got up and put Kelly to play on the pallet they had set up in their bedroom.

Walking over to Nick and wrapping her arms around his waist she said, "I promise to come home, if you still want me to. I hope it will be me _and_ Diana."

"You better," he responded then captured her lips in another long kiss. He knew she had to go and why, yet letting her go was easier said then done. So much wasted time and now they had to steal time together. His one hope was that there would be resolution to several factors keeping them apart when Meisner could fulfill his plan. Nick brought Adalind tight against him in an embrace, and vowed to have her home soon. When he finally released her, she drew back slightly and he said, "I'm going to miss you and I know Kelly will too." Not wanting to make it any more difficult for her to leave them, Nick decided against telling her his whole heart. When she left before, his timing had been poor and he wouldn't recreate that mistake this time.

"I'll miss you both more than you know," she said, then extracted herself from his arms and went to kiss Kelly goodbye. After retrieving her purse she gazed one last time at Nick, eyes glistening, then took the elevator down.

* * *

"I don't like this," Monroe said to Nick as they stood alone while Rosalee was changing Kelly. "You know I'm not completely sure about Adalind, but this sounds very dangerous for her. You don't want to have to raise Kelly alone."

Nick blew out a big breath and, for once, he wished the Blutbad wouldn't say everything going through his mind. Nick had enough worry without further reminder. "She's doing this for Diana and I'm not sure any of us have a right to ask her to stop. _We_ are the reason Adalind's not with her daughter today. Oh, I know other people were after Diana and they would have had a rough road, but we never gave them an opportunity to have a life together." Nick wished his friends could see the Adalind he could now see, to understand to what lengths she had gone to change, to be better than the witch he knew those years ago. "Why didn't my mother take both Adalind and her daughter? What gave us the right in the first place?"

Monroe watched Nick closely for a few seconds in silence, then he shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing gave us the right except Renard. He told us to take his daughter, but now with this new turn of events, I'm not so sure we should have listened to him." Then taking another glance at Nick, he continued, "Hey man, you can't think like that. If Adalind had gone with your mother, Kelly never would have been born. I'm not saying I agree with Adalind's methods, but you wouldn't give up your son."

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I guess there's no use looking back."

Rosalee came back into the room whispering to a smiling Kelly, "Don't tell uncle Monroe, but your my favorite little man." Kelly giggled and blew a couple of slobber bubbles as Rosalee's laughter became infectious. Looking at the men, she said, "It must be killing Adalind to be away from this guy." Then looking at Nick, Rosalee seemed to want to say something else but let it go. "Have you taken all the necessary precautions?" she asked Nick pointedly.

"Absolutely," then giving them a smile he continued, "Thanks for coming over guys. I'll keep you updated."

"I hope Adalind is careful," Rosalee responded and shook her head. "If we had never taken Diana, she wouldn't be in this situation. After taking care of Kelly, I couldn't imagine someone taking him without permission and for him to be gone for two years." She gave Kelly a big kiss with another shake of her head.

"Hopefully we are making that right today. I can't give Adalind back those two years, but I can do everything in my power to make sure they are reunited and won't have to be without each other again," Nick replied with determination. "I'll call soon," he said and left for HW.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Grimm is renewed for season six! According to NBC:)). That probably means Nadalind will be left hanging this finale, my guess. Leave us all panting for next season :P.

Chapter 16

The harsh lights of HW's command center were irritating to eyes that once again lacked adequate sleep. Not only did Kelly have a restless night, which could be blamed on not having his mother around, but Nick had a foreboding feeling about today that made slumber near impossible. Currently he tried to focus on his role as Meisner was outlining the plan. The one bright spot in the otherwise inhospitable environment, was the fact that Trubel had been recalled from Santiago for this operation. He was very happy to see the younger Grimm. With the dangers to Adalind and her daughter, knowing Trubel was safe and back in Portland was a huge relief. She made the interactions with cold Eve and staunch Meisner somewhat more bearable.

Since it was expected that Meisner make the hand-off, the rest of the team would be either in the surveillance vehicle or stationed around the captain's house. Nick would have eyes on the surveillance where Meisner would join them after making his exit from a different direction. Nodding his understanding to the instructions, Nick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he held up a hand as he read 'Adalind'. They had instructed her to only contact Nick because communication between the parents would be expected by BC. Putting the phone on speaker, Nick answered, "Yes, Adalind."

"Nick, I'm not sure why but Sean just had a strange conversation and I'm worried," she stated in an enigmatic way. She knew better than to speak about prior knowledge of BC's possible plans. Even if they had no access to her cell, they probably had their own audio of Renard's house.

"A conversation with whom?" Nick played the game.

"I don't know, but I think they have Diana because he said, 'Noon. Just make sure my daughter is unharmed'. Nick, I don't like it. Why would someone harm Diana?" Adalind was good, he acknowledged. Though some of her apprehension was real, he knew.

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion. I'm sure she's fine. She's too valuable to harm, just remember that," Nick paused then thought to add something mundane, "Kelly missed you and didn't sleep so well. He'll be happy to see you later. Don't be so worried. I'm sure everything's fine. See you around six." With that, Nick hung up. If someone overheard both sides of that, it would seem Nick was not suspicious in the least and that Adalind was just having mommy jitters.

Meisner then stated, "Okay, they are aware of the hand-off and so stay sharp. Keep radio communication at a minimum." He looked Trubel's direction and said, "It's time to get ready. You know where to go."

* * *

The obviously uneasy couple Nick viewed through the monitor lacked any warmth, but he didn't like seeing them together nonetheless. When this was finished, he'd be happy if they never saw Renard again, but that was probably too much to ask seeing as he was Diana's biological father. Meisner approached the front door with a little girl who appeared to be about 10 years old with hair the color of sunlight and china blue eyes set in a delicate face. Adalind in miniature. The next few minutes were a surreal play being acted by three alarmingly good actors. Nick understood Adalind's motivation for playing her part so well, but that didn't explain the two men. Well, Nick understood a little about that. Every inexplicable Wesen case he'd ever worked became this sort of thing, except this time lives were at stake instead of careers. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. The waiting was unbearable.

Meisner wrapped up his part, preparing to leave, and Adalind approached the child as if she were a vapor of smoke that might disappear. She knelt in front of the petite-framed child and tentatively embraced the girl tight with a shudder going through her. Nick's heart broke over the scene, but he didn't have long to suffer because from the back of the house came two figures. A man, unknown to Nick, and Rachel Wood were both dressed in all black.

"Well," the man started in a low voice. Adalind startled and rose, putting the child behind her. What was the matter with Renard? Nick wondered. Where was his paternal instinct, leaving Adalind to protect their daughter while he stood about ten feet away? "What a happy family," the man in black continued in a voice that had Nick on edge. Meisner joined Nick at that point to monitor the situation.

Then the guy pointed a gun at Adalind and the child. Nick made to leave the van, but Meisner grabbed his arm saying, "All the members haven't made their appearance. Lucien won't risk the child by shooting. Wait for the signal." Nick wanted to sock Meisner for keeping him back, still he yanked his arm back and resumed his position. His blood was pumping so hard he could hear it in his ears.

"Get the child," Lucien barked to Wood. The redhead advanced on them as Adalind could have killed her with her look, refusing to give way. Fear gripped Nick that Wood would forcibly remove her from the little girl. "If you don't move, we'll kill you and take her anyway," Lucien sneered. Adalind sent a pleading look at Renard, who pressed his lips together with a scowl.

"What is this about?" Sean asked as Wood brought the child over to Lucien, who wrapped an arm around her. Another figure in black appeared next to Sean with a gun pointed at him.

"Surely you must have suspected why we were interested in you and, if so, then you would know that you are expendable," Lucien said. "Adalind and her son are useful because they will make her Grimm lover dance a bit for us." Nick gritted his teeth and gripped the chair in front of him till his knuckles grew white

After running his hand through his hair Renard said, "I'm a part of the Royal family. I could be very useful."

Meisner spoke into a radio saying, "Teams A and B advance. Eve cover the rear exit." Nick quickly stole a glance at Meisner before his eyes were drawn back to the monitor.

Lucien's voice came again with, "The Royals' time is finished. Their tyranny will no longer keep us in the shadows. We will no longer stay hidden, but we will rise up and rule this world." His fanatically speech gave Nick a sick feeling. Talk about deranged, he thought. "Besides, I happen to know all the family really wants is this little girl, not one bastard son of a deceased King." Wood disappeared behind him. Lucien's face took on more arrogance as he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, this little lady and I have a plane to catch."

Nick saw Adalind Woge as Meisner ordered, "Let's go!" Adrenaline had Nick flying across the distance that stood between them and the house until his breath caught in his throat when two shots rang from the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nick barreled through Sean's front door on his own momentum and busted into the room, gun trained at the ready, as Renard crumpled to the floor with two gunshot wounds to the chest. All teams converged on the room at the same time, and Eve neutralized the two closest to her, while Meisner took down two more. Adalind flew at Lucien, but Rachel sprung out from behind him in her Woged form and ripped four large deep gashes across Adalind's midsection with her claws. Immediately, Nick put three shots in the female Lowen as Lucien slipped out the other way dragging the girl. Eve went to evaluate Sean and Meisner gave chase after Lucien.

"Adalind," Nick choked as he ran to her. Adalind was gasping in short choppy breaths as she clutched her abdomen with both hands and slumped in his arms. Pulling the essential item out of his pocket, Nick commanded "Adalind, look at me." When she turned wild panicked eyes to him, Nick looked down to see blood bubbling up between her splayed fingers. "Breath, just breath," he told her while he held her. Suddenly her eyes grew even larger as she coughed and sputtered, then began to draw deeper breaths. Quickly staring down at her stomach, Adalind moved her bloody, tattered clothes away to see the four gouges across her skin begin to close. She frantically looked at Nick then back down as the skin knitted together.

"How?" Was all she could say.

Nick took a deep breath of relief, resting his forehead on hers for a moment, then lifting his eyes to meet hers he said, "You were right. We did find something in Germany. This." With that he showed her the piece of wood and continued, "It seems to have the power to heal." Looking over at Renard he said, "I need to try to help the Captain."

They both went over to Renard as Adalind was saying, "When I Woged, Sean did too wrestling the gun from the man standing next to him and pointed it at that man in black, but the guy shot him twice before Sean could get off a shot. He was trying to protect us," she finished sadly. Nick put the miraculous piece of wood on Renard and watched carefully for any response. Sean wasn't breathing and Eve felt for a pulse.

"He is gone," Eve said flatly, but Nick continued to search for signs of life. No matter what had transpired between them recently, Sean had still proven himself to be the man Nick had rightly put his trust in, even if it was with his last act of bravery. When there continued to be nothing from the lifeless form that had once been the prince, Nick hung his head. "He spoke just once before he stopped breathing. He said, 'Tell Nick to take care of my little girl.'" Eve had spoken with a slight sign of being affected, which was something for her. At least Renard's daughter would know that she had a heroic father, Nick vowed to himself.

Meisner returned breathing hard as they all looked his way, but he shook his head in the negative.

"Diana?!" Adalind screamed. "Where's my daughter?!"

Nick put his free hand out and grasped her arm until Adalind looked at him with clear agony. He gently said, "That was not your daughter, Adalind."

"What...What do you mean?!" Adalind asked in distress.

"I don't know how your daughter does it, but she can project a copy of herself onto inanimate objects. That was just a dummy, a decoy. Meisner said she's been doing it since she was an infant," Nick explained.

"She made me think a pile of firewood was her so I would bring it back to the cabin because the fire had gone out and the cabin was cold. Do you remember?" Meisner inquired of Adalind and she nodded almost absently.

"That projection was so real, I could hear her breathing. Now that I recall, she did that when you slipped out the night my mother brought you and Diana to my house for protection. I thought it was an illusion you created at the time, but now I think it was Diana. She must have been doing this that far back," Nick replied, shaking his head in astonishment.

Adalind's eyes seemed unfocused as if she was remembering something, "Even further back." Finally she turned to look at them and said, "When I was pregnant with Diana and getting an ultrasound in Vienna, the doctor heard a second heartbeat and I thought she meant I was carrying twins, but I wasn't. It was Diana, in the womb, already duplicating herself." She spoke in a breathless voice of wonder. Then searching Nick, she asked, "Then where is she?"

"She's at the loft with Trubel. Monroe and Rosalee took Kelly to their house. I thought you would want to introduce brother and sister," Nick told her tucking a hair back behind her ear. Then looking back at Renard's body Nick said, "I just wish we could have brought Diana's father home to her as well."

"She will have a father, though not her biological one. You're a wonderful father, Nick," Adalind replied looking down at Sean. "He finally gave me a reason for trusting him." Nick drew her into his arms.

As they rose from kneeling next to the body, Meisner supplied, "Renard did more than that. He coordinated this strike with me. When he ran his hand through his hair, it was a signal that all the Black Claw cell was inside his house. Everyone except Lucien has been either captured or killed thanks to him." Meisner hung his head in respect.

* * *

After picking up Kelly, Nick and Adalind pulled up to the factory and Nick saw Adalind swallow. "When I was so nervous about trying to capture Black Claw, it didn't dawn on me to be worried about meeting Diana after so long. Now I'm terrified that she won't remember me. That she'll think I abandoned her," she said throwing Nick a wide-eyed look. "What if no one ever explained to her that I wanted her with all my heart, but she was taken from me?"

Shouldering his own guilt, Nick responded, "That's my fault, my responsibility. I'll make sure she knows it wasn't your choice and how completely sorry I am for ever doing such a thing." Then putting an arm around her in reassurance, he said, "Don't be worry. Let's just show her much she is loved."

Nick threw up the elevator and Adalind took hesitant steps in till they spotted delicate little Diana entertaining Trubel with some telekinesis. When Trubel looked up, the small porcelain skinned child turned her big eyes to them. She was so much like Adalind that it struck Nick deep in the heart and he knew there was no way he wouldn't love this child like his own. "Diana?" Adalind rasped in a barely audible voice.

The child's face lit up in a huge smile, "Mommy!" She ran to Adalind who crashed into her, scooping her up in her arms. With as big as Diana had grown, that wasn't an easy feat, Nick thought until he realized one or the other Hexenbiest could always use telekinesis to alleviate Diana's weight. He smiled to himself. Nick had a lot to learn about these two beautiful witches.

"You remember me?" Adalind pleaded in disbelief. Diana nodded and squeezed her mother's neck. Adalind reached out and waved him over, so Nick carried Kelly over still in his seat. "This is Kelly, your little brother, and Nick is going to be your Daddy." She looked sadly into the little girl's eyes, "Do you remember your father from when you were first born?" Diana slowly nodded her head, "He died trying to save you and he did save mommy's life. I'll tell you all about him. He was a prince, you know, and that makes you a princess." Diana grinned rather embarrassed with a little giggle escaping.

"Trubel, thank you," Nick pointed out to his friend and one he considered every bit his family too. Theresa gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Yes, thank you Trubel," said Adalind, then she shocked them both and hugged Trubel who flushed for the first time ever that he had seen. Nick laughed outright at how uncomfortable Trubel seemed with the Hexenbiest's gratitude and attention.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: It's been four months ago today that I started writing fanfiction. The Nadalind bug bit me hard and I haven't been able to get away from them, but it's time to see where the show takes them. When I saw where the writers were trying to go with these two and the fact that they hadn't developed them fully or addressed all the crap they did to each other in the past, (Bam!) I was inspired. I'll still keep my Meisner fic going (whenever they bring the poor guy back), but I'm giving Nadalind a break. I will miss every review from all those who have followed me. You guys are absolutely fabulous!

Epilogue

Trubel had left and the four of them settled into a bit of a routine that first night with the whole family under one roof. Nick hoped that there would be many more Sunday evenings spent in this way. Diana was quiet and one might think she was shy, but Nick thought she was just a very observant child. Their little dynamic involved Adalind making a homemade meal while Nick took care of Kelly's immediate needs, then both parents watched while Diana interacted with the infant. After a few minutes of a wide-eyed Diana touching Kelly's hand or foot in wonder and dangling a toy of his just out of his reach with her mind as Kelly giggled, Nick began to relax. The siblings were bound to have moments, in the future, where an argument or conflict would have to be closely monitored seeing as how powerful Diana was, but the bonding between the two was sweet and loving at this moment.

Nick wandered over to help Adalind in the kitchen with the children still in view. When Diana did speak to them and Kelly, her true age became apparent. Though physically she seemed a preadolescent girl, her speech was infantile, resembling that of a preschooler. Both parents looked at each other with a questioning glance. "Homeschooling?" Adalind asked and Nick shrugged. It was the best solution to an otherwise inexplicable situation and homeschooling had been how Adalind was raised.

"I thought you had aspirations of going back to work?" He asked with a grin.

"I can always do some part-time consulting. It doesn't pay nearly as much, but I can go back full-time later," she suggested. Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, taking a deep contented breath.

"If Sean hadn't given me that swift kick in the butt by making you leave me for him, I don't know if I would have known what I truly wanted. I kept arguing with myself about our past and why I couldn't have feelings for you. Let's face it, we've both done terrible things to each other. After all that happened with Juliette, I kept feeling guilty that I wanted you," Nick expressed. Adalind laid her head back against his shoulder as they soaked in the loving scene before them.

"I know we can never go back but if I had known in the beginning what I know now about you, who you really are, I would have told Sean he could go to hell," she replied and Nick chuckled into her hair. Then he dipped down to the side of her neck away from the children and kissed her right below the ear. "You keep doing that and I'll never finish supper," she whispered.

"To be continued," he whispered back into her ear as his felt her sharp intake of air. Nick released her then and set the table, giving her a sexy glance ever so often. "Alright Diana, time for supper and, if you want, we have ice cream for dessert," he said. Diana flashed him Adalind's smile. Wow, he was in double trouble, Nick thought to himself when his heart melted a little more.

* * *

Both kids were fast asleep and Nick finished his security rounds as Adalind changed for bed. Passing by the twin bed that had originally been meant for him, he pulled the comforter further up over Diana's small shoulder. She looked like an angel in slumber. By his calculations, Diana was physically aging five years for every year that she was alive. Fear that she might have a much shorter life span hit Nick hard, especially since these last two years had been lost. He bent and placed a kiss on the top of her corn-silk hair, praying that wouldn't be the case.

After closing their bedroom doors, Nick saw Adalind, dressed in the soft t-shirt and old sweats that she wore to bed, running a brush through her hair. How he had missed this mundane nightly routine, missed them, their family. Never again would he take it for granted, he promised himself. Once again slipping his arms around her, Adalind turned to face him putting her arms around his neck. "Have you come to fulfill your promise to continue?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Of course. A man should keep his promises," Nick smirked. "I promise to take care of _all_ your needs," he whispered as his hands slid up her ribcage to the swell of her breasts under the thin shirt, thumbs lightly brushing up against both sensitive tips till they were strained against the material. Her mouth opened in a small gasp that Adalind tried to keep from becoming a moan as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Giving him a searing gaze, she responded breathlessly, "I expect nothing less!"

Consumed with each other, they played and teased and enjoyed each other several times before being spent. Now that's the way to start a family, Nick observed to himself in sleepy delicious satisfaction as he slipped into the best sleep of his life!


End file.
